When Somebody Loved Me
by Smoshfan1231994
Summary: The tale of Dan's hamster through Suki's eyes..just why did she run away and whatever bcame of her?


**Disclaimer: I don't own Danisnotonfire nor anyone associated with him**

**Hey guys, so...I honestly don't know what I was thinking, ok so I was on Tumblr aand I saw someone made an RP blog...not that weird right? I mean there's tons of RP blogs on Tumblr...this one however was Suki, as in a Dan's Hamster that ran away Suki RPblog, as in they Rped being Dan's runaway hamster. Yeah...basically they were just like how Suki having had her fill of freedom is now trying to find Dan Again...which reminded me of 'When somebody loved me**

* * *

___When somebody loved me  
____Everything was beautiful  
__Every hour we spent together  
__Lives within my heart  
And when she was sad  
I was there to dry her tears  
And when she was happy  
So was I  
____When She Loved Me____  
_

"Hey Suki, look what I got!" Exclaimed twelve year old Dan Howell arriving with a new expansion, for the tank he'd bought his hamster Suki. By now though, the living space resembled a mansion more than anything with all of the new adjustments he'd made. Everytime his parents or his grandparents gave him pocket money, it would immediately go directly towards his hamster that he loved to bits.

Suki looked up from her spot in the tank as Dan excitedly installed a new addition to her tank, she loved her human dearly. Her human always bought her the nicest things, and always made sure to give her extra cuddles, and lots of love and attention. Every hour when she'd roll around in her ball or where he'd talk to her were her favorite moments.

She was always there for her human, she'd squee with joy in the times when he was happy, and laughing and the times when he was sad, she was there with a cuddle and ears to listen as he confided his fears and worries to. Never judging, never wavering..always.

_Through the summer and the fall  
We had each other that was all  
Just she and I together  
Like it was meant to be  
And when she was lonely  
I was there to comfort her  
And I knew that she loved me_

Every day Dan always made sure to give Suki everything she needed and more, he rarely had any friends in school but really...that was ok, because he at least had Suki to go home to. The tiny hamster was the only friend he really needed, and he could tell that she loved him just as much.

Master was lonely, she could tell he always had this sad look in his eyes whenever he talked about school and he always old her about how he rarely had anyone to hang out with...but that was fine, because she was here. She was always willing to listen to master and be the friend the other humans weren't...she didn't know why they didn't though...hopefully one day Master would find that special friend.

_So the year went by  
I stayed the same  
But she began to drift away  
I was left alone still I waited for the day  
When she'd say I will always  
Love You_

Then one day, Suki started acting strangely...she kept on escaping her tank and rarely would she eat or play with the toys Dan got her. It seemed that, deep down she didn't want to be near him anymore. No matter how much he tried to keep her in, no matter how many times he caught her. She'd get out of her cage somehow, and try so hard to be free...then one day he came home and she was gone.

Why was master preventing her from leaving? didn't he see that she was trying to find him a friend? Yes, she was tired of master being alone and sad all the time, so she'd made up her mind and decided to try and find him a friend. However, everytime she tried to escape, he always found her again and it annoyed her slightly. She loved him dearly, but she was trying to make him happy and she needed to find him a friend.

So, when he went to school she left in search of a friend...that was so many years ago, and still she hadn't found one...she din't even know where he was anymore Did master think of her? Did he miss her? or had master moved on and gotten another hamster?

___Lonely and forgotten  
__I'd never thought she'd look my way  
__And she smiled at me and held me  
__Just like she used to do  
__Like she loved me  
__When she loved me_

She was tired, and it was cold here...she missed master, but she never lost hope that she'd find that perfect person for her human. She'd done her best to avoid danger like crows and those large automobiles in her search...but, her fur was greying and it was getting harder and harder to get up and walk anymore. But no...she had to hurry...had to find him again...had to find someone . anyone. The tiny hamster laid down, deciding to search tommorrow. She looked up, as master came and found her...but this wasn't her same master..this was master who'd aged as she had.

He smiled and picked her up, gently running his finger down her soft fur and began walking...and at last she closed her eyes. The light beginning to dim.

_When somebody loved me  
__Everything was beautiful  
__Every hour we spent together  
__Lives within my heart  
__When she loved me_


End file.
